Information handling devices (“devices”) come in a variety of forms, for example laptop computing devices, tablet computing devices, smart phones, and the like. Many devices now provide touch input functionality. That is, a user may touch a portion of the device, e.g., touch screen, and provide inputs in lieu of or in addition to more conventional modes of input such as a keyboard, mouse, etc.
Certain touch inputs have functionality mapped or associated therewith depending on which portion of the touch sensitive surface a user provides input to. An increasingly common example is an edge input, e.g., a swipe or touch input provided to the edge or peripheral portion of a touch screen is associated with a special function or set of functions.
For example, the WINDOWS 8 operating system has included edge swipe gestures for a touch interface, including touch screens and touch pads. Edge swipe gestures provide functions enhancing the user experience, such as closing an application, switching between applications, displaying the system menu or toolbar, etc. Edge swipe gestures are considered to be among the most useful gestures recently added.